killing_gregfandomcom-20200214-history
Greg
Greg Greg is the titular main protagonist of the anime, Appearance Greg is relatively. He has medium, brown hair and dark blue irises with noticeable facial hair around his chin. He wears a dark grey fedora and a crimson red shirt with the word 'Greg' printed on to the front with a white font. He also wears blue denim trousers and red sneakers. Personality Greg is shown to be optimistic and kind yet also somewhat naive. Greg is also shown to be quite intelligent as in "Gregacy" he was able to quickly learn some lower forms of dark magic and was even able to defeat Dunkey with it with the help and guidance of Dunk-I although he is yet to wrap his head around how to create time portals which is a skill even Dunkey has not yet completely mastered. Greg seems to enjoy helping others and is always ready to help those in need including his rivals and former enemies. He has been shown to go as far to risk his own life in order to help others as seen in "Dunkey friend" where Dunkey took advantage of this by pretending to be friends with Greg to get him to sacrifice himself when the hitman Dunkey hires tried to kill him. Greg also is shown to be incredibly friendly and forgiving, forgiving Dunkey for his attempts to kill him on multiple occasions, and forgiving Dunk-I for ruining his relationship with his biological grandfather and involuntarily causing his biological father to die early. Greg often tries to take the pacifistic route first, before resorting to voilence. This is shown in "Greg's Dog" where Greg befriended the dog Dunkey sent to kill him instead of fighting it. Abilities Being a Dunk, Greg seems capable of learning all of the natural abilities of a Dunk such as using dark magic for telekinesis and to teleport, create weapons, shoot balls of energy, enchant shadow crystals, hover and create time portals. Being a young Dunk in an age where magic is rare, Greg has not mastered all these abilities and is currently being trained how to use them by Dunk-I. Greg can be seen reading books on dark magic during multiple episodes of the series. Natural abilities * Dark magic: Like his ancestors, Greg is capable of using dark magic. Unique abilities * Hyperbond: Using their powerful bond, Greg and Aled can link their minds and bodies to form the extremely powerful entity, Gregled. Relationships Dunkey Dunkey is Greg's biological grandfather and used to know Greg before losing his memory due to black magic slowly destroying his mind. Not much is known about their past relationship but in "What could've been" an alternate reality Greg was seen with an alternate reality Dunkey who was more caring and truly loved his grandson as, in that reality, he had not been given dark magic by Dunk-I. Greg did not seem to remember his grandfather at the start of the series either, probably because he was too young to remember or because of Dunkey's change in appearance and personality. Greg is shown to enjoy Dunkey's web show and seemed to want to befriend Dunkey ever since they first met in the present despite Dunkey always trying to come up with schemes to kill him. Greg has described their relationship as "sort of a friendly rivalry" and found Dunkey's schemes fun or made light of them. In "What could've been" Greg held a little bit of resentment towards Dunkey for killing his father. In "Invaders from the future" Dunkey and Greg were forced to team up and they came to an understanding. Ever since, Dunkey has came to refrain from killing Greg and they seem to be on quite good terms yet Dunkey still see's Greg as a rival. Unnamed Parents Little is known about Greg's relationship with his biological parents, but he is shown to miss his father as seen in the dream he had in "Greg and Aled". In "What could've been", Greg is upset when he sees an alternate reality Greg living with his biological father, and still holds a bit of resentment for Dunkey for killing him. It is unknown what kind of relationship Greg had with his mother before she passed away. Mr. and Mrs. Davies Mr. and Mrs. Davies are Greg's adoptive parents. They took Greg in as their own after Greg's biological parents died. Mr. and Mrs. Davies seemed to be close friends with Greg even before as as seen in a flash back in "Greg and Aled", they found a crying orphaned Greg at their doorstep and took him in instantly and comforted him. Mr. and Mrs. Davies see Greg as one of their own and Greg loves them in return. Aled Davies Aled Davies is Greg's adoptive older brother. Aled is often the one to help Greg when he gets in a situation he cannot handle. It is unclear how long they have known eachother but in "Greg and Aled" there is a flashback where Greg shown to be 4 years old and know Aled meaning they have known eachother for at least 11 years. In "An Aled to the past", Greg is very concerned about Aled when he finds out that he has been sent to the past but has faith that Aled is able to return by himself. Fruit Davies Fruit Davies is Greg's adoptive cousin and visits Greg and Aled regularly. Greg can summon him at will by holding up an some fruit. Fruit regularly helps out and has saved Greg on multiple occasions.Greg is often exited to see Fruit and Fruit is often willing to help as long as there is fruit involved but also genuinely cares for his cousin. It is unknown if Fruit and Greg met before becoming cousins. Aiden Davies Aiden Davies is Greg's adoptive younger brother. When Greg and Aiden interact, they seem to be in good terms. Whenever Greg asks if he wants to come on an adventure, he will often pass on the opportunity. In "Hears The deal", Aiden Davies is one of the people to be kidnapped and despite knowing he is almost certainly walking into one of Dunkey's traps, he goes to save them anyway. Greg's Dog When Greg first met his dog, it was a shadow beast possessed by a shadow crystal created by Dunkey, and tried to attack him. After Greg's pure-of-heart speech neutralised the shadow crystal, it reverted back to a normal dog and Greg befriended it. They have been shown to be quite close as Greg has been seen sitting with his dog on multiple occasions. Dunk-I Dunk-I is Greg's grandson from the future and it is unknown if Dunk-I knew an older Greg but he seemed recognise him in "Time Chase". Dunk-I first introduced himself to Greg as the 'Time Travelling Sorcerer' and warned him of the dangers of killing Dunkey as Dunkey is Greg's grandfather and it would create a paradox. The two team up to stop Dunkey from messing with the timeline and defeat him. In "What could've been" Greg is annoyed with Dunk-I for ruining his relationship with his grandfather and involuntarily causing his father todie early, but later comes to terms with his reality and accepts his legacy. Now Dunk-I acts as Greg's tutor, teaching him about how to use dark magic in order to destroy the comet of light and save the future.